


Confessions

by StargazingAtWords (TheLonelyJournalKeeper)



Series: NaLi Fluff Fest 2016 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, NaLi - Freeform, NaLi Fluff Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/StargazingAtWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisanna has returned from Edolas, but Natsu doesn't have the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Spam incoming. Fluff Fest is going on so there's gonna be a lot of fic.

* * *

A lot had happened since the guild’s return from Edolas. (The _whole_ guild, Natsu thought giddily. It was no longer missing a piece.)

There was the tending of wounds, the partying, the reunions.

There had been days and missions and laughter and fights and all the little unexpected pleasures that life brings.

But Natsu’s favorite of those happened two months ago.

It had been too fine a day to spend in the guild hall so he was out walking around the town when who should he happen upon but the very person he was thinking of. In fact, he couldn’t get her out of his head. He knew he wanted to tell her something, but he didn’t know what.

And there she was, standing beneath a tree and staring up at the birds that were perched in it with a smile on her face.

“Hey Lisanna!” He waved.

She turned, a look of surprise on her face. It quickly settled into something else. What was it? Determination?

“Natsu!” She smiled wider as he came to stand near her.

“What’re you doing?” He asked.

“I’m looking at the birds, of course!” She answered, pointing at them. “It’s a good day for it. Much too nice to stay inside.”

“Y-Yeah!” He agreed.

“That’s a Magnolian White-Crested Lark,” Lisanna said conversationally, pointing at a particular bird Natsu had seen around before that did indeed have a white crest. “They’re rarely found far from Magnolia.”

“O-oh cool. What’s that one?” He pointed at a bird with a patch of red on its wings.

“Red-winged Blackbird,” she replied.

“They’re not very creative with their names,” he said. “What’s that a brown-backed greybird or something?”

Lisanna laughed. “No, that’s a chestnut-backed chickadee, I think.”

“I was close!” Natsu said.

“Yeah, you were.” Lisanna smiled. “Hey Natsu?”

“Yeah? What is it?”

Her tone was very relaxed, almost as if they were still talking about birds, as she said. “I love you.”

One. Two. Three. Three seconds for Natsu to process what she had said. Another two for him to regain his composure.

“W-what?” He stammered blankly. His mind was spinning a hundred miles a second yet going nowhere. He felt there was something he should say in reply, but he couldn’t think.

“I love you,” she said again, easily. Perhaps it was easy the second time around. “I have for quite a while now.” She smiled sweetly. “I thought you would like to know.”

“Y-yeah,” he agreed. The shock was wearing away, being replaced with something warm and powerful and wonderful, expanding in his chest like a balloon.

Again he felt there was something he should say, but the words wouldn’t come.

Words weren’t one of Natsu’s strengths. Something he was much better at was taking action. So that is what he did.

He grinned, impossibly wide, and pulled her into a hug so tight her feet left the ground. She shrieked and laughed merrily.

It was an embrace of warmth and love and happiness. It wasn’t quite what he had meant to say.

But it was good enough at the time.

And then there was the healing of old wounds, the celebrating of love reclaimed, and time spent together.

And all of that was wonderful, incredible, better than almost anything he could’ve hoped for.

But sometimes that feeling would return. That he hadn’t said something he should have.

He resolved to tell her how he felt. If he could only get the words out.

He wanted to tell her how she brightened his day, quickened his heartbeat, and made him smile and laugh like no one else.

Natsu didn’t quite know how to go about this, but he was nothing if not determined.

And so it was roughly two months after she’d said she loved him, that Natsu finally resolved to say something back.

The two had just finished sparing in the forest. Natsu was full of that warm, powerful feeling as he often was when with Lisanna.

“Hey Lisanna?”

“Yeah?” She prompted, changing back to her usual form. She looked worn out from the sparing, but she was smiling. Beautiful.

“I wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it?” She asked with a gleam in her lovely blue eyes.

“It was um…” _Just say it!_ He told himself, but the words lodged in his throat.

“Yes?”

What were the words? She was amazing, incredible. She made him so happy. She loved him…

“Oh yeah,” he said, two months too late but still on time. “I love you.”

She grinned at him mischievously, leaning in close like she was about to tell him a secret. “I thought so.”

“What?! How can you know that? _I_ didn’t even know that!”

She giggled. “It was in the way you hugged me. I could feel it, plain as day.”

“Really?” He said. “You can tell these things?”

She nodded seriously. “Oh yes. I think you can too. Here, let’s try something. I’ll do something and you have to tell me what it means.”

“Okay,” he agreed.

“This is an easy one,” she said. She set her hands on his shoulder, stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his. Natsu set his hands on her waist and supported her.

The kiss lasted only a moment but Natsu savored every feeling it brought. When Lisanna pulled away he had an answer for her.

He grinned. “Yeah, that was an easy one. You love me too.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I do.”

 


End file.
